Flesh King
| image = | race = Kami | birthplace = The Void aka Before creation. | birthday = The "First" day. | age = Around 4,000,000,000+ | gender = Male? | height = 195.58 cm (6'5) | weight = 81.6466 kg (180 lbs) | eyes = Red | hair = Yellow | blood type = ??? | affiliation = Soul King Himself | position = Ruler of Flesh | previous position = None | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Soul King | previous partner = None | base of operations = Human World | relatives = Soul King | education = Omniscience | roleplay debut = N/A | series debut = N/A | english voice = N/A | japanese voice = Tomokazu Seki }} is the king of the Human World. His inner sanctum, the palace, is only known by his brother, The Soul King. What little information can be found about him is located in Central 46. Takeshi was unfortunate to come across him but it is because of this unfortunate meeting that it was learned he goes simply by "Niku". Appearance Niku's current appearance is humanoid in physique, yellow hair, red eyes with slit pupils, and a muscular frame. Personality During the brief moment he had with Takeshi, he showed a laid back demeanor. Niku although having omniscience, a means to find out about practically anything he so desires, frowns upon using it on an individual that is currently "alive" as it ruins what little fun that entertains him still. Niku, unlike his brother, is more direct when it comes to handling situations, such as when Takeshi grabbed his wrist in order to prevent his escape. The result of Takeshi's action not only rid Niku of his laid back mood but also unleashed his wrath, causing Takeshi to be brought near-death and enter a comatose state for a month; the reason for this sudden change of behavior is not known. History Niko has been around more than four billion years, around the time the Big-Bang took place. Niko with his powers over the physical, created what is now known as Earth. The Soul King was tasked with the creation of "life", the soul, while Niko was tasked with the physical makeup of these lives. The Sun was created by himself and the Soul King after they realized that their creations needed a vast heat source in order to survive. Eventually the Earths progression was complete, allowing life to occur on the planet. With life now being capable on this world they began to create was was known as Dinosaurs, Humans, and all sorts of creatures that either evolved to live today or went extinct. The two gods knew "of death" but never experienced it until a few of their creations began to fight and kill one another. Originally they wished to revive the creations that died but they realized that the earth itself would be overpopulated if they did this. Niko with his brother then created what is known as the "Soul Society", a realm where the souls could go once they couldn't return to their physical forms. There they created a place where things such as hunger, thirst, and age didn't matter in this realm; however, a select few of the humans still continued to kill one another. The gods, being at a much higher dimension then the humans, weren't able to "directly" stop this outcome and could only watch as the few humans that did arrive at the Soul Society died once more. Angered and displeased by this turn of events they created another realm, Hell. This realm was originally only meant for those who knew nothing but "wrath" but as time went on the levels of hell were rearranged and added onto. Trivia *Niku's appearance is based of Gilgamesh from Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Hollow Ataraxia, and Fate/Extra CCC *Based on the Bleach Ost, his theme would be Cometh The Hour & Son of Destruction